Wrong place, Wrong Time
by zaracatilina
Summary: --COMPLETE-- Matt and Tk were near the bank when it was robbed and blown up. Matt gets taken and Tk goes to the police...yet the police aren't telling Tk and his father everything...
1. The Kidnap

Zara: Helllllooo, loves! It has been a long time. I've updated my other fic…and started this one. I don't know how long this will be or how long it'll be.

But do enjoy and let me know! Thank you!

Disclaimer: wails Oh, how I WISH I owned it…eh…so, but, I don't.

****

Chapter 1

The Kidnap

It was just another warm, sunny day and if one wanted to find Matt Ishida, they would have found him, lazing about under a tree, playing his ill-forgotten harmonica. Sometimes, he had told himself many times, one had to go back to the root of their musician start--and his start was the harmonica.

Though he loved his guitar and the sound it made, the harmonica was smaller and more discreet.

He sighed and closed his eyes, his lips upon his harmonica. He played a note and cut himself off, listening. He opened his eyes, and smiled, for his brother Tk was standing just a few feet away, his head tilted and his eyes slightly closed, enjoying the music.

"Hey, Tk, what's up?" Matt asked and patted the ground next to him. "Have a seat."

"Hey, Matt," Tk replied and sat down next to his older brother. "I've not heard you play in a long time--when did you pick up again?" he asked curiously.

Matt shrugged and grinned. "When I realized that I couldn't carry my guitar around discreetly." He answered. He ran a hand through his growing blonde hair and leaned back against the tree.

"You okay?" Tk asked, noticing how tired Matt seemed.

"Yeah, I am. School and band practice. The school year is about to end--so there are lots of exams and all that." He answered. He paused. "That and I've not been to the digiworld to see Gabumon. I miss him."

"Why don't we go today? Right now?" Tk suggested. "I'm not busy and I can see that you aren't either." He grinned at Matt's expression.

Matt sat up quickly and his azure eyes brightened at the concept. He turned towards his brother and grasped his arm, and replied, "Tk, are you serious?"

"Of course I am! I know he means a lot to you--" Tk started but cut himself off by standing up and holding out a hand to his brother. "Well, c'mon, are you ready?"

Matt grasped his brothers out stretched hand and Tk helped him up. Tk led the way, with Matt on his heels. Tk grinned again glad to see his brother was ecstatic about the idea.

"The computer lab is probably open at the school. We'll just go there, ok?" Tk told him as they slowly walked out of the park. "And while you're visiting the digiworld, I think I'll finish up on some homework--I've already seen Patamon today and I do believe he has plans."

"Ah. That sounds good to me." Matt nodded his head, happy that his brother had offered him the chance to see his digimon friend. "C'mon, Tk, walk a little bit faster will you?"

Tk laughed at his brother's eagerness--and somehow it reminded him of another friend, Davis.

"Calm down, Matt. Rushing off and hurrying will not help!" Tk told him. He lightly punched his shoulder. "Besides, you're starting to remind me of Davis!"

At that Matt laughed. "Heh, why not? He does have the friendship crest!" He retorted.

"As well as the courage. . ."Tk realized he had made a mistake when Matt's face became stony and guarded. He sighed softly and knew that something was up between Tai and Matt. He paused and held a hand out, lightly on Matt's chest, stopping him.

"What?" Matt asked his voice neutral.

"Ok, did you and Tai have a fight?" Tk asked, biting on the inside of his cheek. He hated seeing his brother have a fight with Tai. The two were two peas in a pod, always together when they had a chance--best friends.

And that was the thing. They rarely fought. Sure, they had arguments but who didn't? But they've never had a real serious fight were it would be days until they spoke again. And Tk sensed that was how bad the fight was between them. He sighed, for he hated to see Matt suffering for his pride and stubbornness.

"Why do you ask that?" Matt replied, his voice still neutral.

"First off, I mentioned the crest of courage and you went all stony and guarded. And I knew you were thinking of Tai. That and your tone is neutral and, well, I can just read you, Matt," Tk finished. "You are, after all, my brother."

"Yeah we had a fight, but so what?" Matt retorted angrily but Tk could hear he hidden hurt. "He's a jerk. Stupid jerk. How were we best friends!?" He lamented. He picked up a stone and threw it with such force, that Tk took a step back. "I'm such an idiot!"

"No, you're not. Why don't you tell me what happened?" Tk asked softly, linking his arm through his brothers and pulling him back into a walk.

Matt sighed, and walked with him. "I'd rather not, thanks, though, Tk." He replied softly, staring down at the ground. "I just don't much care about him at the moment."

"Matt Ishida, that is a lie and you know it! I know it!" Tk snapped, surprising not only Matt but himself. "You just don't want to admit that he means the world to you! That you actually care for someone that isn't related to you!"

"Whatever." Matt said, sulking.

"Deal with it! Work it out with him!" Tk all but wanted to strangle his stubborn brother.

"Since when did you know all about fights and fixing them?" Matt asked. He began to walk faster, having the desire to talk to Gabumon even more. "Just leave it alone, Tk, please."

Tk sighed but did as his brother asked him too but he couldn't help but notice the sadness in his voice --he then knew that Matt did miss his friend, which he regretted whatever he had said in the fight.

* * *

"Oy, Amane, you stupid prat, get your ass in gear!" Bunzo roared angrily, already out of the truck. He and his gang of five others, were parked a block away from the bank. They had a foul-proof of robbing the bank and nothing could go wrong.

If Bunzo didn't kill Amane first--Amane was slowing them down, as per usual, and the rest of the gang have asked and asked to kick young Amane out of the gang. But Bunzo refused--Bunzo had a knack of unlocking the trickiest locks. And he has told the others time and time again.

Shiba, Eizan and Zenko grinned. He knew that Bunzo was only joking but Amane would cower, only slightly. But it was Razan that pointed out that Bunzo seemed to have a soft spot for the young man--for he reminded Bunzo, and everyone else, of his late son, Ukon. Ukon had gotten himself killed in a recent job--but it still didn't stop Bunzo from continuing the dangerous life of a robber.

Amane had stumbled in on one of their heists on accident--he was threatened and beaten, yet in the end, he proved he was worthy to be on the team and everyone welcomed him.

"Sorry, Bunzo," Amane apologized, as he struggled to pull on his ski cap. He smiled sheepishly.

"Nah, it is alright. We know how you are." Winked Shiba. "Anyways, everyone ready?" He asked, looking down at his watch. At the nods, he grinned under his mask. "Good. Bunzo . . . give us the word and we're good to go." He told his boss.

Bunzo gave a curt nod. He trusted Shiba--he was like an assistant manager on his team. Always had the ideas, when to do it and how to set everything up. Amane was still learning the ropes. He was a bit naive but he was damn good with locks--any king of a lock, whether it be a door lock or a combination lock. Eizan--he was the engineer guy. Computer wizard. If a job needed to be done that dealt with engineering or computers--he was the one. Razan and Zenko were the tough guys. The physical, in your face--basically, if it came down to a fight, they'd be in the thick of things, letting the others get away.

"Two minutes, boys!" Bunzo clapped his hands together. "Let's get going! Positions!"

Everyone saluted and left, falling into their places.

* * *

Matt silently kicked a stone. He hated how Tk could just figure him out. Of course, it was his brother after all. He sighed and stopped, surprising Tk. He stared at the building in which they had stopped--the bank-- and ran both of his hands through his hair. He looked up and closed his eyes, biting his lip.

"Matt?" Tk asked softly.

"It was a stupid argument. I wish I could tell him I was sorry." Matt said quietly, looked back at Tk. "But, I don't think he'll answer my phone calls. . ."

"I can get Kari to say something." Tk suggested.

Matt grinned. "Really? That would be great, Tk! Thanks!" Matt replied, relief seeping into his voice. "If I could just tell him I'm sorry--"

But that was all Matt could say, for the bank's glass window suddenly exploded. The explosion had such force that it threw Matt and Tk flying into the air and landing just a few feet. Tk, luckily, landed on a patch of grass on the other side of the street. He didn't get much damage--Matt was standing in front of him.

He sat up, winced, yet ignored the pain and yelled, "Matt!!" His eyes searched frantically. He stood up, carefully, and tried to seek his brother out from the rubble. His search rewarded him, for he had found Matt, just a few yards away.

He struggled to get to his brother, and then a thought crossed his mind, and he bit his lip, wishing he had the answer.

But once he reached Matt, the question as forgotten. He gasped with horror at how bloody Matt looked. He tentatively reached down and shook his brother's shoulder.

"Matt, Matt, are you okay?" He whispered loudly, trembling.

Matt groaned and slowly blinked his eyes open. "Tk, what the hell happened?" He asked. "And my arm hurts. . ."He gasped. With Tk's help, he was able to sit up.

Tk groaned. "Dammit, Matt, your arm is broken!" He exclaimed, touching it. Matt hissed in pain.

"Dammit is correct." He blinked his eyes and said, slowly, "Tk, why did the bank blow up?"

The forgotten question came up. Tk shrugged, puzzled as well. "I've not a clue, Matt. But c'mon, let me help you up, and we need to get you to a doctor." He directed his gaze onto Matt and then winked at him. "Hehhe, then maybe Tai can come visit you and then you guys can make up that way!" He teased.

"You're horrible." Was all Matt could say.

It took a lot of struggle and gasps of pain, but Tk had managed to get Matt onto his feet without hurting him too much. The two looked around and could see there was no one else, and slowly made their way toward the hospital. They heard sirens and Matt sighed with relief.

"The police will be here and maybe they'll figure it all--ahhh!" Matt started to say but couldn't finish for two men had bumped into him, knocking him to the ground.

Tk tried to steady his brother, but when he grabbed his arm, he had grabbed the broken, causing Matt to scream with pain.

Matt looked up, as did Tk, and noticed the men. But these men didn't have any masks on--revealing who they were. And they realized this too late and one of them swore, glaring angrily at the two boys.

"We have no choice but to take them," said the taller, muscular one, and he reached down and yanked Matt to his feet. Matt whimpered slightly, gritted his teeth at the pain and tried to fight back.

Tk blinked, realizing what was happening. He kicked one of the guys, hard and they grunted. "Matt, c'mon," he yelled, grabbing onto his brother. Yet the guy who had Matt wouldn't let go. He kicked Matt, and he buckled to the ground, squeezing his eyes shut at the sudden pain.

"No!" Tk yelled and dived for Matt--only to be knocked upside the head by the fallen guy. Tk cried out in pain, staggered but managed to steady his balance.

"Tk, run! G-get help!" Matt ordered, coming to the realization that he couldn't run in his condition.

Tk blinked, and shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving you!"

"Go, Tk, GO!" Matt roared. "You know I'm not in any kind of condition--just go!"

Tk took one last look and nodded. He ducked nimbly out of the reach of the guy trying to reach him, kicked him once more and spun around on his heels, leaving Matt to his captors.

Matt didn't want to send his brother away. Yet if anyone could get help, it would be Tk. He clenched his teeth, trying to ignore the new pains that he had received. He squeezed his eyes shut, wishing that he wasn't in this situation. Without any warning whatsoever, he was grabbed roughly by the collar and hauled to his feet.

He opened his eyes and found himself staring into cold grey eyes. The guys smirked. "Looks like you were at the wrong place at the wrong time, blondie." He sneered. "And now you're going to wish you had better luck."

Without saying another word, he took the butt of his gun and hit Matt on the side of his head, knocking him out. He gave a curt nod and said, "Razan, get him. I'll go cover our tracks."

"What about the other kid?" Razan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"We'll just keep an eye out on him. . . But let's get out of here." Zenko replied, and shoved Matt's unconscious body into Razan's waiting arms. He lifted him up and over his shoulder and followed Zenko back into the bank, where the others were waiting.

* * *

"Tk!" Yelled a familiar voice, and Tk blinked back tears and looked behind him to see Tai running towards him. Tk had, indeed, gotten help--he ran in front of a police car and told him everything. And now he was in questioning, at the crime of the scene. Of course, it was too late by the time the police car and several others, had pulled up to the bank, and the bank robbers were gone.

And Tk felt horrible.

"T-Tai!" Tk whispered, as the older digidestined came near. Tai wasn't much to hug, but he instantly wrapped his arms around Tk and held him while he trembled. He looked at the officer and asked softly, "What happened?"

"Bank robbers. This boy and his brother were standing in front of it when it had happened. He was lucky, didn't get much damage. But he said his brother has a broken arm and some cuts. He was in front of him." The officer explained. He nodded at the ambulance. "We tried to get him to go to the hospital but he refused. So all we could do was check him out."

"What about. . .his brother?" Tai asked, slowly dreading the answer to his question. And from Tk's muffled sob and his soft trembling, Tai already knew the answer.

"They--the bank robbers--took him. They were going to take young Ishida but his brother ordered him to get help." Came the answer. "We have some what of a lead--from the description of these guys--we know who they are. They're kinda famous. They hit banks and other places, and always get away. So when they realized that these two could see and recognize their faces, and possibly report them, they were going to kidnap them."

A pause. "But they still took one. And whoever they capture--they, ah, never live. We always find their dead bodies somewhere."

Tk stiffened and Tai froze. But it wasn't with sadness but with anger. He glared at the officer. "Thanks for telling us that, taking away our hope and his younger brother here! Good job!" He paused. "Well, you better start finding him or else. I'm not going to let Tk here, lose his brother."

Tai bit his lip. "And I refuse to lose my best friend either!!" He added, and suddenly the fight he had with Matt came into his mind. He, then made up his mind. _If they don't find you, Matt, then _I_ will. That way I can apologize to you._

_

* * *

_

So, whatcha think? Good or not? Eh, it's just a fic! Hurray


	2. The Gang

**Chapter 2 **

The Gang

Matt was awake, but hadn't opened his eyes. He decided that he didn't want to know where he was at or how far away he was from home. That and he wanted to eavesdrop before announcing he was awake.

But all he heard was quiet murmurs that sounded like it was coming from another room. He strained his ears to hear what they were saying but it was far too quiet and perhaps a little too far away as well. He groaned inwardly, wishing he could hear.

He sighed softly and decided that maybe he should open his eyes anyway just to see where he was--he had a feeling that he was alone. He had to be it far too quiet.

He slowly opened his eyes and blinked. He realized that he was wrong--he wasn't alone. There was someone sitting in a chair, staring . . .no, watching him. He had bright red hair, and brilliant blue eyes that had a sense of understanding and caring to them--yet hid it.

"Hello, there, mate!" He said, rather cheerfully, with an Australian accent. "You've been sleeping for about four hours, just to let you know. "

Matt blinked, surprised. "You--you're kinda too nice for a burglar. Or something." He stammered, and raised his head--only to lower it back down as a wave of dizziness swarmed over him. "Uh...ohh." He groaned and blinked his eyes. He went to raise his hands to rub his head--but only to realize they were tied.

In fact, he was on a bed, flat on his back, each of his wrists and ankle's tied to the bed post. That was when he realized how completely and utterly uncomfortable he was. And then he blinked, realizing the pain soaring up and down his broken arm.

"I tried to get them to wrap your arm up, but Bunzo and Zenko wouldn't have it." The red head said, his face showing sympathy and regret. " I wish I could give you pain killers but. . .I can't. My ass would be beaten."

Matt squeezed his eyes shut. He also noticed the pain in his head and blinked his eyes open. "What. . .what about my head?" He asked.

"We had to wrap that up. But if Zenko didn't knock you out with his gun in the first place. . ."He shrugged.

"Zenko the scary big guy with blonde hair and cold grey asked?" He ventured a guess.

The man nodded."Sure is. He is a bit scary, eh?" He waved a hand and then leaned forward. He glanced behind him quickly, as to make sure that no one was listening. "If I were you, I'd watch myself when Zenko, Razan or Bunzo is around, alright?" He didn't wait for Matt to reply.

Instead he grinned cheerfully and said, solemnly, "I'm gonna go and tell Bunzo that you are awake now. Later."

Matt trembled slightly as he watched the other leave, dreading something awful of this Bunzo guy. He squeezed his eyes shut and thought, _Any minute now, Tai will smack me, bitching at me to wake up. And Tk, he'll be laughing cuz he thinks we're amusing_.

A slap did come but it wasn't from Tai. Startled, Matt gasped and opened his eyes only to see a very tall, lean man glaring down at him with deep brown eyes that held only coldness. He had pitch black hair that was cut close to his head and high cheekbones that seemed to fit him.

"Stop fakin', blondie." He growled. "Now, what is your name?"

Matt stared, angry that the guy was thinking he was faking it. Yet he kept his cool and replied back, coldly, "Matt. My name is Matt."

Another slap. Hard.

"Don't give me that tone, boy." He threatened. He ran his eyes up and down Matt, sizing him up. "You're a thin boy. Kinda girlish. Are you gay?" he asked.

"No." He retorted. "I play in a band." _As if I would've shared that. It's not even any of his business._

"Ooooh, one of those artsy freaks who likes to express themselves."

"Whatever! At least I'm not an asshole." Matt said back, sharply and as soon as the worlds escaped, he blanched, realizing his mistake a second too late.

Zenko lunged forward and landed onto of Matt, straddling him. He angrily grabbed the blonde's collar and jerked him up. Matt gasped at sudden pain and the roughness that he felt. He tried to look away but Zenko grabbed his chin and forced him to look into his cold, empty grey eyes.

"Are you implying that I am an asshole?" He asked, quietly, and to his delight felt a slight tremble in the boys body. "I can be more than an asshole." He whispered. "Much more. You're actually seeing a pleasant side of me."

"If you're going to kill me, just do it already," Matt whispered, and blinked. "I'd rather die than having you- you touch. . .torture me."

Zenko smirked. "I was thinking of killing you. . .but now that I know that is what you want, I don't think I will." He raised his eyebrows, as he traced his finger in a slow circular motion on Matt's cheek. "I can think of several other ways to make you squirm. Or torture you. It'd all be for my pleasure, of course. . ."

Matt's eyes widened and he shook his head. He trembled even more, and hated how he let his fear show. "Fuck you, you asshole!" Matt snapped and realized he said the wrong thing. . .yet again.

"Fuck me? I thought you weren't gay!" Zenko cooed.

Matt twisted his body. "Get off, get off, get off of me!" He shouted angrily.

Zenko grinned and slowly got off of Matt, but letting his hand trailing off of his face, and onto his chest and even lower. Matt tense and clenched his teeth.

"You--you sick bastard---" Matt gasped.

"Zenko, you've had your fun, let the boy be." Amane said, softly, and Shiba blinked in surprise--for Amane rarely told anyone what to do. He expected Amane to get a yelling or a beating but he got another surprise.

Zenko nodded, but kept his eyes on Matt. He got off and ordered Shiba, "Keep an eye on him," and left, followed by Amane, leaving a surprise Shiba and a hurt, angry Matt behind.

* * *

Tai was sitting with Tk. And Tk was waiting for his dad and the police officers to get done talking. They already talked to Tk, and got all the information they needed from him, and found other witnesses as well, that were near the scene.

"Tk..." Tai said, slowly, "do you have the feeling that they're hiding something?"

Tk blinked and tilted his head a little. "How so, Tai?"

"Look at your dad. He seems to be nervous and . . .scared." Tai said, quietly. "Sure, that officer said that--that the victims that were found. . .were dead." He winced noticing Tk's pale face, "Sorry, Tk, but anyways. . .just the way they talk about it. They're' not telling us everything. Your dad may know but. . .I don't think he'll tell us."

"Why not? I have the right to know, I'm family!!" Tk cried out angrily. "I mean--ugh! This is all my fault!! we were going to the school so he could see Gabumon!"

Tai wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder. "It isn't your fault. You two were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. And you were just . . . trying to cheer him up. I know he's been stressed. . .and whatever." A pause. "And I know that some of it has to do with our fight. . ."

"Tai. . .," Tk could hear the guilt in his voice. "He was thinking if he called you, you wouldn't answer. So that was when I volunteered to talk to Kari and see what she could do." He sniffed and fought back tears. "That was when we stopped and he seemed ecstatic about it. That was when it blew up."

Tai lowered his head and was about to feel sorry about himself, but then he noticed the movement out of the corner of his eyes. He moved his head a little but didn't want to make it seem like he wasn't eavesdropping. He watched them carefully--Mr. Ishida was being led by the lead detective into a room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Tai sprang up and ignored Tk's question's of what he was doing.

"Shhh, don't draw attention to me, Tk!" Tai finally said. "I'm gonna get me some answers even if in the end it'll get me into trouble!"

Tk nodded and watched Tai sneaking up next to the door. Tai placed his ear against the cold, hard surface. Tai couldn't hear very well, it was still very mumbled. Frowning and concentrating harder, he strained his ears to hear.

". . .more than what we are not telling you, Mr. Ishida." Came the detective's strained voice.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Came the dry reply from Mr. Ishida. "So, what isn't that you aren't telling me? Why do I think that I'm not going to like it?"

"You're, ah, not going to." The detective said, his voice a bit hesitant. "Look, I'm just going to be blunt. The victims we found by these brutal robbers. . .Sure they were beaten but there was something else. They. . .were raped, whether or not it was a boy or a girl, they were raped."

"What?" Mr. Ishida snapped, dismayed. "That. . .that wasn't what I had in mind."

Tai didn't need to hear anything else and he closed his eyes, a sense of dread over coming him. He stumbled from the door and back to Tk --only to stumble into him; he lost his balance for a second but Tk held him steady.

"Tai, what is it?" Tk asked, his voice trembling. He had seen Tai's horrified expression and had a feeling he did not like it. Not at all. "What is it, Tai? Tell me."

"The--the victims--" Tai managed to say.

"--are found beaten. I know," Tk interrupted.

"No, no, I mean, yeah but that--that's not all." Tai paused and his next words sent chills down Tk's back. "They. . .they were also raped!"

"No. No." Tk shook his head. He couldn't believe it. But as soon as they sat down again, silence growing between them, the door opened and Tk's dread became heavier--for the look on his father's face told him it was true.

"Dad!" Tk cried and ran up to his father, ignoring Tai's groan. He locked eye with his father and asked, his voice trembling, "It's. . .it's not true is it? Will it happen to Matt, too?"

Mr. Ishida glanced behind Tk and at Tai, who looked away guilty. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, instantly knowing that Tai had eavesdropped and had told Tk. He pulled Tk towards Tai and sat him down. Then he looked down at the both of them, realizing he shouldn't hide anything--the two would figure out the information on their own. So he might as well tell him what he knew.

"Yes it is true, Tk. The robbers do rape their victims." Tk's father paused. "I hope we find Matt before they even touch him in that way."

"Yeah, I hope so, too," Tai said softly, clutching Tk's shoulder. "I hope so, too."

"Do--do we have any leads as to where he may be, Dad?" Tk asked, looking hopeful.

"A little. But they don't know for sure. These guys have numerous escape cars. One witness has discribed their getaway car. Yet they did find it. . .but it was empty. We believe they took another car." Mr. Ishida told them.

"Did anyone get the discription on that one?" Tk asked.

"No." The boys expressions dropped from hope to dismay. "But there are tire tracks . . .they must've squealed out, but they're seeing if they can find the tire tracks."

"That's possible?" Tai asked.

"Sure it is.It is a lead." Mr. Ishida replied. "Look, boys, don't give up hope. . .but please don't go detective on me and try to find Matt either."

"Don't worry, Mr. Ishida, we won't." Tai replied back quickly. "I mean, we really don't have any clues as to where they'd be keeping Matt, right? So how can we?"

Mr. Ishida gave him a skeptic look. Tai smiled innocently. "You do have a point. . .but I know you, Tai, and how you are with him." He replied.

"I swear it!" Tai replied, throwing up his hands. "Really."

"Ok, well, I'm gonna stay here and see if I can help out. You two best head home." Mr. Ishida told them, and hugged Tk. "I'll let you guys in on whatever I find out."

"Thanks, dad. See ya." Tk replied, as he and Tai waved good bye and left. Tk looked at Tai out of the corner of his eyes. "So. . .are you really not going to find Matt?"

"I gave him my word. . ."Tai replied back slowly.

"I didn't." Tk stated, grinning. "You could just come with me, and didn't know what I was doing."

Tai grinned. "You're kinda sly, Tk." He laughed. "C'mon, let's go look at the tire tracks!"

"You're on!" Tk replied and lead the way, knowing that it'd look more convincing to their story if Tai was following him. "There's still enough light out to at least look at it for a bit."

"Yeah." Tai nodded and two rushed off.

* * *

"Are you ok, Matt?" Shiba asked, wishing he didn't witness that. Out of the whole gang, Shiba was never around nor did he participated in the "games" that Zenko and the others played in. In fact, he hated it. Sometimes, he wish he could help them.

"Why do you care?" Matt snapped. He had managed to twist his body, even though it was rather uncomfortable, away from Shiba. "Just. . .go away."

But there was something in his voice that made Shiba come closer to him. He didn't know why but he liked this kid. He sighed and said, "I'm Shiba," as if that would help any.

Matt looked at him, puzzled. "Shiba. Why. . .are you telling me your name?" He asked.

Shiba bit his lip and looked at the closed door. "Listen, Matt," he said leaning down, "I like you. You're different from all the others who were at the wrong place at the wrong time. I . . .like you a lot that I'm willing to help you."

"Why?" Matt asked, not believing him.

"I've been in this business far too long." Shiba told him, as he grabbed a chair and pulled it close. He sat down and watched Matt for a second before asking his next question. "Just how old are you, Matt?"

Matt blinked. "I'm. . .sixteen. I'll. . .I'll be seventeen in a few days." He answered, after contemplating whether or not to answer honestly. .

Shiba sighed. "You are so young. I hate it when youngs are captured." He said softly. "I was only a few years older than you when I got into this . . .gang. This business. At first, it was mild and ok. But lately, the others--"He jerked his head toward the door, "--have been taking something or another, cuz they've got these horrible plans and ideas for pleasuring the victims before killing them. I hate it. I voiced that we shouldn't and I got a beating from Zenko and Bunzo."

Matt blinked. "How old are you now?" He asked.

"It's been ten years." Shiba said tiredly. "I'm ready to quit. But the thing is. . .you cannot just up and quit. They'd kill me before I'd do that."

"Then you're stuck, aren't you?" Matt said. "Just like me," he added bitterly.

"No. You can help me and I can help you." Shiba replied. He grimaced. "Kinda like using one another to get free. . .Wrong, yes, but I don't want to see you--well, and I want out."

"I see."Matt closed his eyes. "I need to go to the bathroom, Shiba." he finally said. "And. . .if we can help one another out. . .I'm not going to say no." A pause. "If you manage to get away, then what?"

Shiba smiled sadly. "If I could get free, I'd turn myself in. As well as the others. What I've been doing is wrong and I know this. But enough of that kind of talk, let me take you to the bathroom."

Shiba stood up and walked over to the end of the bed. He slowly and carefully untied Matt's ankles. Then he moved to Matt's wrist and slowly untied them, and took extra care at the arm with the broken wrist. He saw Matt wince and bit his lip, and took even extra care after that.

Matt found that he couldn't sit up. He tried but to his dismay he just couldn't move. He groaned. Shiba noticed and took his good arm and helped him up. Steadying him, he managed to get the blonde to stand up without wobbling too much.

"What is wrong with me?" Matt asked, closing his eyes. "I feel dizzy and weak."

"Have you eaten at all today?" Shiba asked, slowly walking to the door.

"Uh. . .actually, no." Matt admitted, ruefully.

"And I'm sure the blow to the head and the pain from the arm isn't helping much." Shiba told him.

"I'm sure." Matt replied.

Shiba opened the door and listened carefully. After making sure it was okay, he place a finger on his lips, motioning for the teen to be quiet. Matt nodded and carefully and quietly walked after Shiba down a shabby, unkempt hallway. They didn't get far--the bathroom was only two doors down.

Matt hesitated. Shiba winked. "Do you need help?" He teased.

"No. . .no thank you." Matt replied hastily, a blush spreading across his face. "I think I can manage."

"Okay, just making sure. Listen, just try to hurry it up. . .Technically, I'm not supposed to be doing this." Shiba told him.

Matt nodded his understanding and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Shiba closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead and thought, _Why him, why now? He is different from the others . . .Stronger. He will be my ally and I, his. I just hope my plan goes well._


	3. Clues & Help

**z:** another chapter.i changed the names of the robbers...then realized that...i am rather obessive compulsive with certain things. eh.

well here you go. enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: nah, don't own them.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Clues and Help**

Tai looked at the tire tracks, his hand lingering on it. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, wishing he could just close his eyes, picture where Matt was and be there in a heartbeat. He sat down wearily and brought his knees up to his chest, wishing there was more he could do. Wishing that the police had more clues.

"Tai?" Tk asked, softly, noticing the older boy just sitting down, his face rather distraught. "Are you ok?"

"Tk, it's just. . .I've this weird feeling that their hiding spot is not that far away. . .that Matt is very near by." Tai explained slowly. He scrunched up his face, thinking. "This is going to sound very , very weird. . ." He hesitated.

Tk sat down next to him and placed a hand on Tai's arm. "Go on, Tai. I don't think it'd be weird. You can trust me." He said softly.

"I can like. . .sense him. He is near by. I can. . ._feel_ him." Tai said quietly. "He is just so damn near by. . ." He slammed his palm on the cement.

"Whoa, take it easy, Tai." Tk said, calmly. "Getting angry is not going to help us." He frowned, thinking. "Could you follow your senses?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What, you mean like walk around here until my sense is really strong and I go, 'he's around here!' type thing?" Tai asked, somewhat sarcastically.

"Yeah." Tk answered, nodding.

Tai grinned cheekily. "Sounds good to me, lets get going!" He replied, and got up in instant. He blinked and glanced around for a second--then decided to go right, into an alley that didn't seem like it was used too much.

Tk groaned. "You're too much sometimes, Tai!" He said, running after Tai.

"Hey, it was your idea." Tai replied, laughing a little.

The two slowed down to a stop and stared down at the long alley. Tai frowned as he noticed how dark and gloomy it seemed. And shabby. Tai folded his arms over his chest and said, quietly, "I don't like the feel of this."

"Neither do I. Maybe we should call the others. . .?" Tk asked.

Tai's eyes lit up. "Brilliant idea, Tk!" He grabbed Tk's arm and spun him around and herded him out of the alley, excitedly naming who could help and who was around to help.

As they left they were unaware that they were being watched by a man on one of the fire escapes--and unaware how close they were to where Matt was being held.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiba was quickly tying Matt back up and tied the last knot just in time to sit down and have the door open to reveal an angry Zenko. Startled, Shiba sat up and stood in front of Matt, stopping Zenko from zooming over the blonde teen. Zenko shoved Shiba out of the way, roughly and grabbed Matt by the collar.

"Amane just saw a blonde and a brunette in the alley. They seemed to be looking for something. . .or _someone_. But they left the alleyway. . .but why do I get the feeling that they'll come back?" Zenko snarled.

"Tk--Tai--" Matt blurted, then realizing what he just said his eyes grew wide and a look of terror crossed his face and Zenko smirked.

He patted Matt's cheeks, hard and said, "Thanks for telling me who they were!" and left the room, laughing coldy.

"Shiba, I--no!" Matt said, hastily. "Tk's my brother--Tai's my--my best friend!" A pause. "I don't want them to get hurt!"

Shiba nodded his understanding. "I see. You care about them alot, eh?" He said softly. "I can understand your brother, but your best friend. . .?"

Matt blushed slightly. "A good friend who wouldn't give up on me a long time ago," He answered shortly.

"I see why he wouldn't give up on you," commented Shiba. He stood up. "All right, we need to get you out of here and to your friends before they come looking for you." He glanced at his watch. "Bunzo and the others are all done in the tv room. . .eating. I get to 'baby-sit' most of the victims. Its just something I volunteered."

He reached down and started to untie Matt's ankles and wrists yet again. "I'll just take you to the fire escape--and help you down. I'll walk with you some of the way then I'll track back and distract the others if they find you gone." He explained, pulling the blonde up and steadied him. He handed him a breakfast bar and told him, "Eat this. . .You really need something. . .in your body."

"Thanks," Matt mumumbled. He walked a little but suddenly was dizzy. "I don't know if I can do this, Shiba."

"You have to, Matt." Shiba gripped his shoulders and gazed into the bottomless blue eyes. "Your life depends on it." A pause. "Your. . .ah, virginity depends on it."

Matt trembled at that last sentence. "Ok, ok, ok." He whispered.

Shiba felt bad for saying that. He wrapped his arms around the boy and held him while he silently trembled. "Shhh, I'm getting you out of here, safe and untouched." Then he pulled back and said, "C'mon, lets get going. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner you can get back home safe."

Matt nodded and held his broken wrist close to his body. Shiba noticed and grabbed a pillow case and took his wrist and said, "Trust me, Matt, I do know what I am doing." and expertly wrapped it.

Matt blinked and said, "Thanks. That. . .feels a little better."

"Not a prob. Now follow me. . .and keep quiet. . .the fire escape is at the end of the hallway." Shiba told him. He jerked his head and opened the door, with Matt on his heels.

The two crept silently down the hall and only stopped once, thinking someone was coming toward their way. Yet it only turned out to be the tv from downstairs. Both had tensed up and held their breath, but a few seconds later let it out with relief. Shiba continued to led the way until a window.

Matt looked out and felt a little dizzy. He didn't realize how high up they were--at least three stories high. He gulped and turned to Shiba, who gave him a gentle nudge.

"Go on, Matt. . .Wait, you're not afraid of hights are you?" He asked.

"Kinda, no. . .well, won't it be hard for me to climb down with my broke wrist?" Matt asked, quietly.

"Yeah it will. . .but it is a dire situation here, Matt. Seriously. Just put your mind to it and just do it, even if it hurts, just climb down." Shiba said firmly. "You know you have to."

"Yeah, yeah I do." Matt said, suddenly determined. He nodded and slowly climbed out of the window with the red-head.

"Now, once you get down, take a left. That'll leave you out of the alley way. Then that'll lead you behind the bank and all that other stuff." Shiba explained.

Matt gaped. "You. . .you guys didn't go far."

"Yeah, something about the element of surprise. Or something." Shiba said, shrugging his shoulders. Then he looked at Matt, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Promise me that. . .if I don't see you . . .if I don't turn myself in cuz of, ah, certain circumstances, please bring the police back. Tell them bout this place."

Matt nodded and before he thought about what he was thinking he leaned forward and gave the red-head a quick hug and whispered, "Thank you. I'll vouch for you if there is a trail."

"No need. I'll accept whatever I'm giving. . ." Shiba said, but there was a hint of relief in his voice.

Matt smiled knowingly and headed down the fire escape. At first it was a difficult task with his broken wrist. Yet with Shiba's words haunting him, he made his way down the wobbly ladder with determination. He was on the last step of the ladder when he realize he had a problem--their was at least a five feet drop from the ladder to the cement below. He groaned and wondered how he was when he was going to get out of this when a surprised voice called to him.

"Matt!"

Matt glanced behind him to see Tai, Tk, Kari, Izzy, Davis and Sora all staring up at him with surprised expressions. He broke into a grin and nodded his head.

"Guys. . .am I glad to see you!" He said quietly.

"Are you ok, Matt?" Tk asked, looking up at him, happy to see his brother.

"Well, considering that. . .I was kidnapped. . .Got a blow to the head and a broken wrist. . .Sure, sure I'm ok," Matt said quietly. "Look, I can't jump down. . .I do have a broken wrist. And I need to get down as soon as I can before--"

He didn't get a chance to finish. Angry shouts were heard from above and Matt gripped the ladder tightly and swore. He closed his eyes for a brief second and glanced up to see Shiba poking his head out of the window.

"Matt--go!!" He shouted. "I tried to hold them off but--"

Matt didn't let him finish. He climbed down the last few rungs and braced himself for the fall. He let go and jumped, surprising his friends. He landed on his feet but lost his balance and fell onto his side. Tai and Tk were at his side in a heartbeat, and both helped him up.

"Are you ok, Matt?" Tai asked, concerned.

Matt winced and nodded. "C'mon, we need to go. . .wait, you guys weren't going to go detective and find where I was, were you?" He asked, as he started to limp out of the alley.

"Ah, well, I plead the fifth!" Tai said, sheepishly. "But. . .you're here. . .How'd you escape, and who was that?"

"Shiba. . .one of the kidnappers--and before you start, he helped me, alright?" Matt said, hastily. He halted to a stop and spun around to see where Shiba was. Shiba had went back in, presumably to fight the others off to capture him. "We need to go. . .I don't know how long Shiba could hold the others off--"

"Matt, watch out!" Sora screamed as Zenko suddenly came out of nowhere and swung a crowbar at Matt's head.

But he didn't hit the blonde--Tai was quicker and dived at Matt, tackling him to the ground. Zenko swung hard, but seeing how he hit air, he stumbled and started to lose his balance--and did when Tk delivered a hard kick in his shin. Zenko fell and grunted in pain and Tai quickly grabbed Matt, hauling to him to his feet.

"C'mon, Matt, let's get going!" He urged and nudged Matt to move, which he did.

"Tai, this way!" Sora said, as she and Davis both grabbed him and Matt and pushed them into a door way. "This is the back door to the --the bookstore!"

"How'd you know it was here?" Tai asked.

"Davis told me."

Everyone who heard all turned to stare at Davis, who merely shrugged and didn't offer an explanation.

"You read, Dai?" Tk asked, shocked.

"Sure. But that isn't the issue. ..we need to get a phone and the police and Matt's dad." Davis said, not really answering the question.

"Davis is right, guys," Izzy nodded. "But we need to find somewhere safe, regardless. Who knows how dangerous these guys are."

Tai felt Matt stiffen in his grasp. He had a feeling that this Shiba guy was the only one who was nice. He gave Matt's arm a squeeze and the blonde turned to give him a grateful smile.

"Iz, don't you have a cell or something?" Tai asked, as the group quietly stood between the isles of books.

"No, I don't." Izzy asked.

"I do," Davis said, once again surprise everyone. "Look, I may seem dumb and act that way as well, doesn't mean that I am, alright?" He snapped, as he pulled out his cell. "And besides I had a feeling that we'd need it, anyway."

"I--we're sorry, Dai," Kari said quietly. "You are just. . .mysterious sometimes." She finally said.

Davis shrugged. "Eh, well, it's okay." He gave the phone to Tk. "Here, Tk, you should make the calls." He told him and gave him an understanding look. "I'm gonna go be look out. . ."

Before anyone said anything, he had took off, leaving everyone speechless. Sora glanced around at everyone and said, "I'll go see where he's going to be lookout and I'll be the lookout for the opposite end. . ." Then she took off as well.

Tk quickly dialed the cops. He told them what had happened and where they were. There were a lot of pauses while Tk fumbled over the answers in the which the questions he was being asked, but as they were speaking the police were on their way.

They knew this cuz they could hear the sirens.

As soon as he was finished, letting the police know where he and Matt were, he hung up and rolled his eyes.

"sheesh, why can't things be simple?" He muttered. "Now to call dad. . ."

Matt sighed with relief. But not to anyone's surprise, his knees buckled and he collapsed. Tai caught him, and steadied him. He grinned and said, softly, "Had a day, didn't you, Matt?"

Matt glanced up into Tai's caring brown eyes and smiled. "You could say that, Tai, you could say that. . .But. . .it's not over yet." He replied, glad to be in his friend's arms.

"How right you are, blondie. . .how right you are." Came a sneering voice and as well as a few startled gasps.

Matt looked up to only to find himself staring right into a gun. He gulped and looked past it, to see that Bunzo was grinning down at him. Zenko had Davis and Razan had Sora, while the others were being held at gun point by Eizan. Matt stiffened and Tai tightened his hold on his friend.

"Trying to run on us, eh? Not a good idea, blondie," Zenko said coldly.

"How'd you get in here---" Matt started to ask, his eyes looking at Davis and Sora.

"We had to be quiet. They had a gun on our backs as we led them to you," Sora said, softly. "I'm sorry, Matt."

"It. . .it's ok," Matt said softly and then he turned to look at Tai.

Tai tilted his head, staring into those unreadable sapphire eyes. "Matt. . ." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Tai. For our fight. It was dumb." Matt said, blinking once.

"I'm sorry, too. I just. . .want you to know that our friendship. . .means the world to me," Tai said, quickly and noticed the blink. He gave a slight nod to let Matt know he understood.

"Same here. . ." Matt said, then he closed his eyes and fainted.

"Matt!" Tk cried, surprised and lunged toward his brother but was jerked back by Kari.

Tai held Matt's limp body and bent over it, checking his pulse. But the next few seconds were a blur. Suddenly, Matt's legs jerked up and kicked Bunzo, hard. Bunzo grunted and lost his balance and fell into Zenko. Startled, Zenko let go of Davis, who darted out of the way. He reached behind him, grabbed the heaviest book and hit Eizan upside the head, freeing Sora.

"Stupid brats. . ." Zenko grumbled and Kari screamed out a warning as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Matt.

"You ruined everything!" He roared.

"Matt!" Kari screamed.

Matt moved too late--the gun had fired. But yet again, Tai was there to move Matt out of harms way, if only barely. Tai had grabbed the blonde and yanked him down, letting the bullet glaze onto his shoulders instead of his head. Just as the gunshot fired, that was when the police came busting in and telling everyone to freeze.

"Matt?" Tai whispered, as the teen was laying on top of him, breathing heavily. "Matt, are you. . .?" He reached up and gently touched the wound, seeing how badly it was.

Matt lifted his head up from Tai's chest and he could see tears forming in his friend's eyes. Matt bit his lip and trembled and Tai, said, softly, "Oh, Matt," and wrapped his arms around the blonde gently. Matt broke down and quietly cried into Tai's shoulders.

"Matt!" Mr. Ishida said, coming onto the scene but Tai shook his head at him.

"He's had a long. . .day, Mr. Ishida," He told him softly. "Just let him be, for a bit, ok?"

Tk came up to his dad, and took his arm, and said, softly, "He's right. . .and besides we. . .well, you get to talk to the detective and I get to have a lecture from you and him. . ."

Mr. Ishida's eyebrows raised at that but followed his son, letting Tai hold the blonde while he cried into his shoulder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thank you for reading. the last chapter will be up shortly. thank you.


	4. Endings

**Z::** alrighty then. Last chapter. I always feel relieved when I actually finish a story.

Let me know if you liked it or not. Flames will be fed to my monkeys.

**Disclaimer**: Nah, like I said in the other 3 chapters, I don't own them.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Endings**

"So, did you get into much trouble?"

"Not as much as Tk. I did give my word. . .and he took full rap for me being there."

"He did?"

"Yeah, your brother was cool about it."

"So, do you know how long he's grounded for?"

"Not long, cuz after your dad saw you. . .he forgave Tk. And let your mom know about it too." A pause. "She's rather worried about you."

"Oh."

Tai was visiting Matt at the hospital. In fact, he was the only one who stopped by to see the blonde. His dad popped in once, gave him a hug, and left. Matt had frowned and wondered what that was all about. He had a feeling Tai knew something but the brunette was not talking.

"Can I go home now?" Matt asked, restlessly. He shifted in the bed and moved his casted arm. "I got all bandaged up, I've been here for a couple of days, I'd like to go home. Really."

Tai smiled. "I think you get to come home today, actually," He told the impatient blonde. He patted Matt's shoulder. "Just be patient."

"Heh, coming from you that just sounds odd," Matt retorted.

Tai grinned. "Of course."

Just then the doctor came in and smiled at Matt. "You are all set to go, Mr. Ishida." He saw Matt wince at being called 'Mr.' "Ok, I mean, you're all set to go, Matt. Your father isn't here, but he has already signed the release papers. Take care of that bullet wound. . .if it looks infected, please come back."

Matt nodded. "Then who is taking me home?"

"I am!" Tai said cheerfully. "Now, come on, get dressed!" With that said, he yanked the sheets off of Matt and tossed him his clothes. The doctor had already left, but it still made Matt blush.

"Shut the curtain, then," Matt grumbled and Tai did as he was told. Tai listened and could hear Matt fumble. He sighed and rolled his eyes and opened the curtain back up.

"H-hey, what're you doing, Tai?" Matt cried, blushing even deeper than before.

Tai held out a hand, and retorted, "Helping you with your clothes. I can hear you having trouble. And I know you are itching to get out of here. . .so the sooner you are dressed, the sooner we leave."

"Fine." Matt grumbled, averting his gaze to somewhere else. "It is just hard when one wrist is broken yet on the other arm, you have this huge wound that hurts everything you move. . ."

"I understand," Tai said gently, as he made Matt step into his jeans and pull them up but letting Matt attempt to zip them up. "Why do you think I'm helping, you silly goose?"

Tai then held out a shirt and Matt grimaced. He laughed and said, "Put your arms in, Matt, c'mon." Matt did but as soon as he raised his arms for Tai to pull the shirt down he hissed in pain.

"Tai," Matt said, shrilly, "that. . .that hurts. My wound and all those bruises. And it hurts."

Tai nodded. "Ok. Well, then, we just won't raise your arms. Just. . .hang in there, bud, and I'll pull it over your head and pull it down, ok?" He said, soothing Matt.

Matt nodded and let Tai pull the shirt down gently down over the blonde's head and said, "There, Matt, you're good to go."

But Matt wasn't looking at Tai. In fact, he was looking anywhere but at Tai. His face was beet red and he bit his lip, feeling utterly embarrassed. Tai shook his head a little and grabbed Matt's chin and forced him to look at him.

"Matt. . . stop it, ok?" Tai chided. "I am your friend, best friend at that. Don't you dare feel embarrassed around me. I'm not going to go telling everyone that you're incapable of dressing yourself." A pause. "I meant every word in that bookstore, ok?"

Instead of answering, Matt just nodded and leaned on Tai. Tai wrapped his arms around the blonde and the two stood like that for a few silent moments. He knew that Matt went through a few hours of torture--yet he was glad that whoever this Shiba guy was saved Matt and let him escape before the others even laid a hand on him. He wouldn't know how to handle it if he found out his friend had been raped. Yet he could feel that he still went through a lot of emotional pain. . . and Tai was patient. He could wait until Matt wasn't so shaken up by it.

"Listen, Matt," Tai whispered, "we need to go, ok? Are you alright now?"

Matt pulled back and wiped his eyes. "Yeah, yeah I am. . .I'm sorry, Tai."

"No need to be, Matt!" Tai said, cheekily and lead Matt out of the room. "Besides, after all that you've been through I'm surprised you're not curled up in a ball somewhere!"

------

"He should be coming, everyone." Mr. Ishida said to the rest of the digidestined. "So, lets all get into our positions and give him the best birthday party ever, alright?"

"Right," Davis grinned.

Surprising everyone yet again, it was Davis who remembered Matt's birthday. And it was his idea to have a party.

"Dai, I have to hand it to you," Kari said, sliding up to him, "you've come through for Matt in a big way."

"Yeah, and us, when we were at the book store," Tk added. "Thanks, Davis."

Davis nodded. "It's no big deal. C'mon, guys, I'm still the same Davis!" He protested.

"Yeah, with a few surprising twists!" Ken said, as he walked by them and over heard their conversation.

"Sure, sure," Davis rolled his eyes.

Just then they heard voices and everyone dashed into their places. Soon the door opened and Matt and Tai walked in, apparently arguing over something--but it was all in jest, of course.

"Surprise!" Yelled on half of the room and the other half yelled, "Happy birthday, Matt!"

Matt stood there frozen, surprised. He turned to Tai who merely winked at him. Tai gave him a gentle push and said, softly, "Happy birthday, Matt."

"T-thanks. . .and here I was wondering why no one came to see me!" Matt said, receiving a hug from his dad.

"Sorry about that son, but we had to prepare." Mr. Ishida said. "And I also had to prepare something else and it took a few days for it to happen but here. . ." He handed Matt a phone. "Someone will be calling any second now. . ."

Just then the phone rang and Matt glanced at Tai puzzled. Tai nodded and Matt took the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Matt?" came a familiar voice.

"Shiba. . .is that you?" Matt asked, shocked.

"Yeah. . .it is. How are you?" Shuba answered.

"Broken wrist, bullet wound. . .not bad, it just glazed my shoulder. But it hurts. A lot of bruises from my fall." Matt answered. "But I'm ok. What about you?"

"They were pissed as hell when they found out. Got a total and utter beating." Shiba said, tiredly. "They thought they left me for dead but didn't. I managed to get out and call the police. I called them before your brother did."

"Oh." Matt said. "So. . .what about your sentencing?"

"I'll get some years off. They know that I had helped you. They know that I called the cops. And that the others beat me to almost death because of my betrayal." He told Matt. "Regardless, I'll accept whatever I'll get. So don't worry, Matt."

"Ok." Matt searched for words to say his thanks but found that he couldn't. "Thank you," he said, simply.

"No, thank you, Matt," Shiba told him. "Listen, you have a good birthday. Don't fight with your friend, Tai, anymore. You two have something special. I can see that. He took good care of you while you were sleeping."

Matt glanced over at Tai, who was chatting with Davis. Tai noticed him looking and smiled. Matt smiled back and said, "Don't worry, Shiba, I think we're good to go nowadays."

"I gotta go. Take care." Shiba hung up before Matt could reply. Matt sighed yet felt content about the whole thing. He set the phone down and looked around, his head tilted, watching his friends.

"Matt, you ok, son?" His father asked him, noticing him off by himself and the thoughtful expression on his face.

"Yeah, dad, I am. . ." Matt replied. He looked at his father and could still see the worry in his face. "Dad, I am sorry. . ."

Mr. Ishida shook his head. "Don't worry, Matt. You were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Yet you have an angel on your side. . .that Shiba did help you." He said, and was surprised to get a hug from his son. "I'm just glad he took care of you before you were hurt, and I'm just glad to have you back."

"So am I, so am I," Matt whispered. "I love you, Dad."

"I. . .I love you, too, Matt," Mr. Ishida replied, even more surprised. He pulled back and said, "Your mother will be here shortly--"

"Good. I do want to see her." Matt said warmly.

Mr. Ishida smiled. "But in the meantime, go be with your friends." He ordered Matt and his son laughed.

"Ok, ok!"

Matt ran over to where Tai and Davis were at, and was soon joined by Tk, who gave him a quick hug. Matt found himself soon forgetting his ordeal and lost himself in the company of his friends. He knew he'd be ok because of them and his parents. He also knew that. . .

. . .He really was at the wrong place at the wrong time and yet it provided him with lessons he'd never forget.

* * *

yay! you're done reading it! Go you!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
